My Lady
by Honami Takase Azure
Summary: Tsurara dan Rikuo akhirnya bertemu. Namun kenangan itu seperti tak akan kembali. Lanjutan dari 2 chapter My lady di akun sebelah...hehe... authornya koplak...
1. Chapter 1

Nurarihyon no mago Fanfic

My Lady

By, Honami Takase Azure (Sepbryel Gedalya)

Disclaimer, ©Shibashi Hiroshi

Rate, T

Adventure, Drama,Family,and Romance(maybe?) #####LOVEISONAIR^-^

Warning, OCC , Geje, Typo

…

Happy Reading

Don't like , don't read

 _Sepi_

Itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan Rikuo saat memasuki kediaman Klan Arawashi itu, memang arsitektur bangunannya memiliki ciri khas eropa klasik, namun di sisi lain suasana musim semi negeri sakura pun dapat ia rasakan dari hiasan khas jepang di dalam mansion tersebut.

" Silahkan tunggu di sini Nura-san, sebentar lagi nyonya Ritsuna akan menemui anda…" Isabella akhirnya meninggalkan Rikuo di sebuah ruangan.

Rikuo pun menyibukkan pandangannya mengamati ruangan tersebut. Banyak sekali barang-barang seni dan foto-foto lama yang digantungkan di dinding. Rikuo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengamati foto-foto tersebut namun akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada satu foto.

" kirei" gumam Rikuo sambil menatapi foto itu, walau kelihatannya tidak begitu special namun wajah gadis kecil berkimono putih yang tengah tersenyum sambil memegang permen apel itu begitu menarik baginya…

" Ringo-ame huh…"

…

"Shihhh… Riku!..." Protes Tsurara pada kucing kesayangannya itu. Entah apa yang membuat kucing it uterus merus mencakar ujung gaun Tsurara. Tsurara pun akhirnya memandang ke kucing itu namun Riku tiba- tiba berlari menuju balkon.

" Hei!... Heii… kau mau kemana Riku!.." ia pun mengikuti Riku ke arah balkon… namun tiba-tiba Riku melompat dari ke bawah yang membuat jantung Tsurara tersetak dan langsung berlari dan melihat ke bawah.

"RIKU!..."

Namun yang ditemukannya bukan lah Riku kucing kesayangannya namun sepasang iris amber terang yang kini menatap ke arahnya.

…

Rikuo hanya bisa menatap gadis yang berada di atas kepalanya itu, kulitya putih seperti salju di musim dingin namun matanya memiliki warna langit musim panas. Mungkin dialah gadis yang memegang permen apel itu, namun dengan versi dewasa. Mereka sambil menatap untuk beberapa saat sampai Rikuo mengahlikan pandangannya ke arah kucing yang tadi jatuh menimpa dirinya itu.

" Apa ini kucing anda?..." saat Rikuo melayangkan pandangannya ke Tsurara, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

…

Rikuo akhirnya membawa Riku masuk ke dalam ruangan. Saat itu pula Ritsuna memasuki ruangan itu.

" Jadi kau Rikuo…" Kata Ritsuna sambil menatap Rikuo. Rikuo pun membukuk tanda hormat.

"ya …Ritsuna-san"

"Kau sudah tumbuh seperti ayahmu…" lanjut Ritsuna lalu duduk di sofanya.

" Terima kasih atas perhatian anda…"

" langsung saja ke tujuanmu datang ke sini…"

" Tentu-.."

" Tentu saja kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tak akan membiarkamu membawa cucuku kembali ke Jepang" Ritsuna tepat memotong kalimat Rikuo dan menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu.

" Ritsuna-san, ini adalah…."

"Permintaan dari si tua bodoh Nurarihyon itu?..." Lagi-lagi Ritsuna memotong perkataan Rikuo. "Dengan segala hormatku pada klan Nura, aku meminta maaf bahwa aku tak bisa mengizinkan cucuku meninggalkan inggris"

Rikuo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ia ingat hanya pesan kakeknya untuk menbawa putri klan Oikawa itu bagaimanapun caranya.

"Selamat sore tuan muda Rikuo…" Ritsuna akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

…

 _Meong…_

Rikuo mentap Riku yang kini bermain dengan tali sepatunya.

" Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit…" gumam Rikuo.

…

Tsurara hanya menatap kosong pemandang dari atas balkonnya. Angin sore itu dengan lembut menyentuh gaun tidurnya.

" Permisi Tsurara-sama… ini waktunya untuk makan malam…" Suara pelayan terdengar dari depan kamar Tsurara.

" Aku sedang tidak lapar Rira-san…" Jawab Tsurara

" Apa anda ingin sesuatu?..."

" Tidak, terima kasih Rira-san, kau boleh kembali.." …

…

" BAKA!" teriak Tsurara pada angin sore itu. Kehidupan membosankan sebagai putri yang terkurung di mansion megah benar-benar membuat Tsurara frustasi. Ia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan mansion itu untuk sesat saja. Paling tidak untuk menikmati suasana kota London. Kemudian ia teringat pada pemuda bermata amber itu.

'mungkin'

" Riku!..." Tsurara tiba-tiba teringat pada Riku yang menjatuhkan diri dari balkon kemudian melihat ke semak-semak di taman bawah.

" Mencari kucing ini?..." Mata tsurara terbelak saat menyadari pemuda bermata amber itu kini telah berada di belakangnya juga Riku yang berada di pangkuan tangan pemuda itu.

" Jadi namanya Riku…" Rikuo mengelus buku kucing itu.

"B, bagaimana kau bisa …"

" Senang bertemu anda Princess Tsurara Yuki Jane Oikawa…" Rikuo tersenyum pada Tsurara tanpa mempedulikan wajah kebingungan gadis itu.

"K…Kau…"

" Nura Rikuo…"

TBC…

…. Emnnnn…. Eeee… etooo…

Maaf…. Author Honami Takase Ambler baru muncul lagi minna-san…. Ya,,, walau ganti nama jadi Azure….

Makasih buat yang masih nungguin ni fic…. (kek ada adanya aja). Author lupa pass akun lama jadi bikin baru nih…

Ya kalo nanti ga banyak yg review ga author ga lanjutin nih fic nya (death glare) . bagi yg blom baca 2 chapter depan buka aja di My Lady akun sebelah..

Dan buat Fanfic Never change nih lagi otw…

Karena Autor lagi sibuk platnas jadi di tunggu yaaaa!... Love you all…..


	2. Chapter 2

My Lady

By, Honami Takase Azure (Sepbryel Gedalya)

Nurarihyon No Mago

Disclaimer ©Shibashi Hiroshii

Nura Rikuo and Tsurara Oikawa

Romance

Typo, Geje, OCC

Don't like, don't read

Review Please

"Nura Rikuo…"

…

Tsurara menatap Rikuo dengan tatapan yang begitu berat. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya sejenak lalu melepaskan Riku dari pangkuan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?..." Tanya Tsurara. Rikuo terlihat sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan kemunculannya yang mendadak itu.

"A…."

Belum sempat Rikuo mengucapkan penjelasan, Tsurara sudah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Rikuo yang melihat Tsurara pergi langsung mengejar Tsurara yang hendak menutup pintu balkonnya.

"Tunggu Oikawa-san…" Rikuo tangan kanan kini menggenggam tangan kanan Tsurara sementara tangan kirinya menahan pintu.

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku… Oikawa-san"

Tsurara hanya diam seakan ia tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh rikuo. Angin musim dingin menjadi satu-satunya suara yang kini terdengar di telinga mereka. Rikuo memandang tangan Tsurara yang kini bergetar akibat genggaman tangannya.

"Oikawa-san.." Rikuo melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Nura-san… apabila kau ingin membawaku kembali ke Jepang, kumohon kembalilah sekarang karena aku tak akan pergi dengan anda…" Tsurara menutup pintu balkon kamarnya meninggalkan Rikuo sendiri di balkon itu.

…

Rikuo Pov's

Oikawa Tsurara… pertama kali aku melihat gadis ini ia terlihat begitu berbeda dari foto yang kulihat.

Kurasa aku mengerti mengapa Rikou bisa menyimpan gadis itu begitu lama dalam hatinya.

Saat aku melihat sepasang mata biru langit itu, ada sedikit rasa ketenangan saat melihatnya, seperti menggunakan sarung tangan di musim dingin. Aku mencoba menjelaskan tujuanku pada putri Oikawa itu tapi ia benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku. Dan entah mengapa hatiku terasa begitu sakit saat ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

Tiba-tiba ingatanku membawaku ke sebuah tempat , aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku… dia..

" _Rikuo…"_

…

 _Senaka wo mukete kimi wa arukidashita_

 _Kawasu kotoba mo nai mama_

 _Yureru kokoro no naka kodomo no youni sakenda_

" _Ikanaide… ikanaide nee…"_

 _You turned your back, and walk away_

 _Without even leaving a single word_

 _Inside my shivering heart, I cried out like a child_

" _Don't go, Don't go please…"_

…

Tsurara berlari menuju arah balkonnya saat melihat Rikuo tba-tiba rubuh di lantai, pemuda itu tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja.

"Hei…hei… Nura Rikuo…" Tsurara berusaha menepuk-nepuk tubuh Rikuo namun tidak ada tanda apapu dari pemuda itu.

" Hei…hei…." Dengan segera Tsurara menarik tubuh Rikuo ke dalam kamarnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pemuda itu di di luar dengan keadaan seperti itu apa lagi ditemukan oleh penghuni rumah yang lain.

…

Rikuo Pov's

" _Nee,,,nee…. Rikou nii… apa itu?..."_

" _Ini hadiah untukmu dari yuki-chan…"_

" _Yuki-chan?..."_

Hari itu seorang gandis berkimono putih datang ke rumah kami..

…

"Yu…k…" Rikuo membuka matanya perlahan. Untuk sesaat ia merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan hangatnya perapian yang berada di dekat dekatnya. Ia baru menyadari dirinya kini berada di dalam kamar Tsurara, namun ia tidak menemukan gadis itu dalam pandangannya.

"Maaf karena membuatmu tidur di lantai seperti itu…" Tsurara datang dengan segelas air lalu memberikannya pada Rikuo. Ia masih sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Rikuo saat ini. Rikuo pun tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan Tsurara.

"Mungkin aku akan lebih kaget jika terbangun di tempat tidur anda Oikawa-san…" Rikuo bangkit berdiri di hadapan Tsurara. Ia menetap mata gadisitu dalam-dalam hingga ia hanya dapat terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Aku memang tidak begitu mengenal anda Oikawa-san, tapi kurasa aku bisa menegrti mengapa Rikou bisa memiliki perasaan yang dalam terhadap anda…" Rikuo menepuk pundak Tsurara. Tsurara hanya menundukkan kepalanya seperti merenungkan perkataan Rikuo barusan.

"Nura-san… mengapa kau diminta membawaku kembali ke klan Nura?..."

" Jujur saja aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang diinginkan kakekku… namun …."

Sebelum Rikuo menyelesaikan perkataannya Tsurara sudah berjalan meninggalkannya ke ruangan lain, dalam hati Rikuo berpikir bagaimana caranya menghadapai sifat gadis Oikawa itu.

" Duduk dan istirahatlah sebentar lagi Nura-san"

…

Setelah beberapa saat Tsurara datang kembali namun dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok hitam selutut dengan kaos kaki abu-abu. Tak lupa jaket abu-abu dan syal putihnya. Rikuo menatap Tsurara sejenak, ia mendapat firasat baik saat melihat gadis itu datang mengenakan pakaian outfit nya.

" Aku harap kau bisa membawa kita berdua keluar dari tempat ini tampa harus membuat kekacauan Nura-san" Tsurara berusaha mengingatkan Rikuo kalau tindakannya membawa Tsurara keluar dari mansion ini adalah sebuah tindakan yang illegal. Setidaknya mereka harus keluar dari mansion itu secepatnya sebelum siapapun menyadari bahwa Tsurara sudah tidak ada.

Rikuo hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia dapat dengan mudah membawa pergi putrid klan Arawashi itu dengan mudah jika ia ingin melakukannya, namun Nurarihyon berpesan untuk membawa Tsurara kembali ke Jepang dengan kemauannya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?..." Tanya Tsurara. Ia berjalan mendekati Rikuo yang berdiri di balkon rumahnya.

"Oikawa-san…"

"Ya…?"

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku!" Tiba-tiba Rikuo menarik tangan Tsurara lalu mendekap tubuh gadis itu lalu menggendongnya.

"K..kau.. apa yang…" Rikuo langsung meloncat dari balkon kamar Tsurara lalu berlari melewati halaman depan mansion Arawashi namun tak satupun penjaga yang melihat mereka. Tsurara hanya terdiam, ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

…

Setelah merasa bahwa mereka telah cukup jauh meninggalkan mansion klan Arawashi, Rikuo berhenti berlari. Mereka berhenti di sebuah jembatan di pinggir kota London.

"Kurasa kita sudah cukup jauh…" Kata Rikuo, ia pun menurunkan Tsurara dari gendongannya. Namun Tsurara merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di kakinya, salju. Tsurara baru menyadari bahwa Rikuo tadi langsung membawanya 'kabur' tanpa memakai alas kakinya.

"A…. maaf…" Rikuo merasa bersalah atas tindakannya yang ceroboh itu. Ia memang tidak berpikir begitu panjang saat membawa Tsurara keluar dari mansion itu. Ia juga menyadari bahwa Tsurara tidak membawa satupun berang miliknya.

" Apa kita harus kembali sebentar?..."

"Tidak perlu… aku bisa membeli sepatu dan barang lainnya di sebuah pertokoan tidak jauh dari sini…" Tsurara pun berjalan menuju sisi jembatan itu. Langkah kakinya diterangi oleh lampu jalan yang terlihat begitu indah. Rikuo menatap kearah gadis itu, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu memperhatikan keberadaanya, dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kuku jarinya. Tsurara yang menyadari bahwa Rikuo tidak mengikutinya menoleh ke belakang, namun ternyata Rikuo telah berada di belakangnya dengan posisi membungkuk.

"Naiklah,… cepat…" Kata Rikuo menyuruh Tsurara naik ke punggungnya.

"Tidak… aku tidak apa…"

" Aku akan merasa bersalah jika membiarkamu berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu Oikawa-san…"

Rikuo langsung menarik tangan Tsurara dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh, namun ternyata ia ditopang oleh punggung Rikuo. Tsurara mencoba untuk melawan tapi Rikuo telah memegang kaki Tsurara dengan kuat. Mereka pun berjalan bersama mengikuti cahaya lampu di malam pertama musim dingin.

…

TBC

Hello… sebagai penebusan dosa Author langsung publish 2 chapter sekaligus…

Makasih buat semua yang baca…

Ditunggu ya review nya….

Fic yang Never Change dibaca juga ya…

Arigatou minna-san..


End file.
